Angel's wings
by Teamfreewill-girl
Summary: Un Sabriel avec un wing!kink pour ceux que ça intéresse, sous-entendu de Destiel à la fin. Sam et Gabriel sont ensemble depuis un moment et Sam s'amuse avec les ailes de son archange.


**Crédits : Rien à moi tout à la CW et les producteurs de Supernatural.**

 **Note : C'est un cadeau pour une amie mais si ça peu plaire à d'autre pourquoi s'en priver ^^**

 **Prompt que ma pote m'a donné : Un Sabriel ou un Destiel avec un wing!kink**

 **oooOOOooo**

Depuis que Gabriel était revenu de la dimension dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé bloqué après que Lucifer ait tenté de le tuer il avait passé tout son temps avec les Winchester et Castiel étant donné que c'était eux qui l'avaient aidé à s'en sortir.  
Au départ il avait été très faible et ils s'étaient plus ou moins tous occupé de lui à tour de rôle. Mais dès qu'il avait été capable de faire une phrase complète et d'être sarcastique et taquin Dean avait perdu patience et peu à peu Sam était devenu la principale personne à s'occuper de Gabriel.

Les circonstances aidant ils avaient finit par se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. D'abord l'archange avait été taquin, jouant sur la tentation comme à son habitude et au départ Sam ne l'avait pas du tout pris au sérieux et puis peu a peu le plus jeune des Winchester avait réalisé que Gabriel était tout à fait sérieux. Il devait admettre qu'au tout début cela lui avait semblé assez... étrange. Un archange dans le corps d'un homme qui flirtait avec lui. Définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait vivre un jour dans sa vie. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait même fait interner la personne qui lui aurait dit qu'une telle chose arriverai.

Mais quoique très étrange il devait admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais Gabriel ? Sam avait de très bonnes raisons de se méfier de lui en raison de leur passé commun alors il ne répondit pas aux avances de l'archange.

En tout cas pas au début, mais le plus vieux s'était fait plus insistant, plus flatteur et quand il avait apprit à le connaître en passant de plus en plus de temps avec lui Sam avait décidé de lui donner sa chance. Si la relation de Dean et Castiel semblait fonctionner à merveille – même si apparemment son frère pensait encore que Sam n'avait pas remarqué leur mise en couple qui s'était faîtes des mois auparavant – alors peut-être qu'entre lui et Gabriel les choses pouvaient fonctionner aussi.

Et puis ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Appeler Gabriel son petit ami avait toujours quelque chose de légèrement étrange dans l'esprit de Sam mais de tellement doux et agréable aussi. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, des rendez-vous classique au restaurant, au cinéma et même un bowling tout les quatre, de visionnages de films dans la chambre du Winchester tard le soir au Bunker tout en essayant de convaincre – sans succès – Gabriel que s'il voulait absolument se nourrir alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin il pouvait essayer de le faire plus sainement parce que les sucreries n'étaient définitivement pas la meilleure option. Même si Sam devait l'avouer les sucreries donnaient un délicieux goût au baiser de l'archange. Et le sexe.

Sam ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que ce soit aussi agréable que ça. Gabriel était plein d'imagination et le jeune Winchester avait rapidement découvert que le milieu du dos de l'archange l'emplacement qui serait entre les ailes de celui-ci s'il les faisait apparaître était une zone des plus érogènes du corps de son petit ami.

Chaque fois qu'il le touchait ou y déposait des baisers Gabriel perdait pied et Sam adorait voir ça. Il adorait voir l'archange fière et légèrement – bon d'accord plus que légèrement d'après Dean – casse-pieds perdre ses mots et devenir une pile de membres tremblants et gémissant de plaisir.

S'il s'y prenait assez bien l'archange se perdait parfois assez pour perdre le contrôle et laisser ses ailes apparaître.

Les fois où cela arrivait, Sam devait l'admettre il avait besoin de prendre quelques secondes pour les admirer et s'en remettre avant de pouvoir continuer à torturer lentement mais sûrement l'archange. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait jamais vu il l'admettait sans peine. La première fois n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir loin de là, Gabriel avait déployé ses ailes si soudainement et était tellement perdu dans les brumes du plaisir des caresses du Winchester qu'une de ses paires d'ailes avaient frappé les tables de chevets lui faisant un mal de chien alors que sa second paire d'ailes – sur un total de trois paires – avait donné un coup à Sam. Les deux hommes avaient arrêté leur caresses pour la soirée Sam se sentant légèrement coupable pour les tables de chevets et Gabriel pour avoir donné un coup involontaire à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un tendre sourire se déposa sur les lèvres de Sam qui repensait à cette première fois où les six ailes de son amant était apparus devant lui.

\- Sasquatch... Si tu reprends pas tes baisers dans la seconde je te le ferai regretter.

Le sourire de Sam se fit plus large alors qu'il caressait et déposait des baisers sur les ailes tremblantes de son archange. C'est qu'il adorait lui donner des ordres quand Sam n'était pas assez rapide à son goût. Il mordilla légèrement l'épaule de Gabriel tout en le caressant lentement mais sûrement prenant soin de ne manquer aucune des zones érogènes sur les ailes de ce dernier. S'il s'y prenait bien l'archange allait finir par produire une sorte de fluide. C'était très léger rien de bien excessif et c'était apparemment une caractéristique propre à tout les anges. Sam savait que celui de Gabriel avait un goût sucré et acidulé comme une bonbon tout comme ses lèvres.

\- Gabe...

Sam soupira légèrement lorsque l'archange décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que le Winchester soit le seul à s'amuser en le torturant de plaisir et qu'il pris la verge du plus jeune entre ses mains.

 **oooOOOooo**

Dans la chambre de Dean, qui était maintenant devenu également celle de Castiel depuis longtemps, les deux hommes étaient allongé dans leur lit en train de regarder Quand Harry rencontre Sally un classique que Castiel se devait de connaître selon Dean qui avait fait du Mercredi soir le jour de visionnage des classiques quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à chasser un monstre quelconque.

\- Dean... T'as bien dit que si je voulais essayer des choses il fallait que je t'en parle ?

Dean haussa un sourcil avant de hocher de la tête. La dernière fois que Castiel avait commencé une phrase de cette manière il lui avait demandé si la baby-sitter prenait tant de plaisir que ça a se faire fesser par le livreur de pizza. Tout en ajoutant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le dit livreur de pizzas pouvait y ressentir le moindre plaisir avant de lui dire que peut-être il comprendrait s'il essayait. Et il l'avait fait. Et jamais Dean n'avouerait qu'il avait jouer le rôle de la baby-sitter et jamais personne à part Castiel ne saurait ce qu'il avait réellement ressenti et s'il voulait recommencer. Il était beaucoup trop fière pour ça.

\- Pendant la dernière chasse... On avait décider de voir si utiliser ma capacité à lire dans votre esprit à toi et Sam nous aiderai à mieux nous organiser et nous battre. Quand j'ai lu dans l'esprit de Sam... Gabriel adore que Sam caresse ses ailes ça lui fait éprouver énormément de plaisir et Sam pense qu'il est magnifique lorsqu'il finit par en jouir. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer

Dean s'étouffa avec sa bière. Il s'attendait à absolument tout sauf à ce que son ange utilise la vie sexuelle de leur deux frères pour trouver de nouvelles idées à expérimenter. Définitivement étrange mais il était certain qu'il allait en adorer chaque seconde.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu enfin surtout toi Ariane ^^**

 **P.S : Les reviews positives ou pas du moment qu'elles sont constructives sont toujours les bienvenus ^^**


End file.
